


A Promise Fulfilled

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Futures Series [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-02
Updated: 1999-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos comes to Duncan to explain his 25 year absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in my Futures series, a sequel to And Still. It is set twenty-five years after “Not To Be”. 
> 
> Originally written in 1999, the infancy of my writing ability. Has not been editted from its original form.

It had been three days since Duncan had seen Methos at the market. Well, since he had seen Methos and his wife. That was hard to swallow. Methos had married in the 25 years that they had been apart. Duncan hadn’t had the chance to talk to Methos about anything. After only a brief exchange of words, he had walked away with his wife. 

Seeing Methos had thrown him for a loop. All the old hurt and anger had come back, and Duncan wanted nothing more than to find Methos and beg him for the answers to his questions. The only thing that kept him at the barge were the last words Methos had said to him—soon. He knew Methos would contact him. All he had to do was wait. 

He had dusted the coffee table for the second time that day when he felt the presence of his former lover. Methos didn’t knock; his presence had announced his arrival. He opened the door and looked at Duncan, soaking up the presence of the man he still loved. They stood like that, staring at each other for several minutes before they finally spoke.

“Sit,” Duncan requested.

“Okay,” Methos responded gratefully.

Duncan sat in his usual chair and watched Methos sit on the couch. He didn’t sprawl out as he had always done; instead, he sat cautiously, not sure of himself and the other man. They shared the silence while each waited for the other to speak. Methos knew he had a lot to explain, but he was loathe to talk and ruin the moment of their reunion. Duncan held his feelings in check, not allowing himself to feel the whole impact of having Methos, this man he still loved after all these years, in his presence again. 

“I-“ Duncan started.

“It’s-“ Methos began.

Both men shared a strained laugh. The same thing had happened three days ago when they met at the market. Duncan wondered sadly. _It feels like a lifetime ago._ He gestured for Methos to continue, the same as he had done then.

“I wanted to tell you again how sorry I was that I didn’t get to Joe’s funeral. I was teaching and didn’t hear about it until midterm break and couldn’t leave. I, I came back as soon as I could, though,” he offered.

“Yeah, twenty-five years too late,” Duncan replied bitterly.

“Ah, Mac, do we have to get into this now? Can’t we just talk about the good times and leave the past in the past?”

“Oh, you mean forgive and forget? I don’t think so. You left without a word, just a damned note that didn’t explain shit.” Duncan got up and poured a healthy dose of whiskey with a shaking hand. He took a long sip of the fiery liquid and glared at Methos over the rim of the glass. 

“Why are you here anyway, if you don’t want to talk about what happened?” Duncan accused.

“I wanted to see you again,” Methos said simply.

“Well, you’ve seen me. Now what?”

Methos had come here with no clear goal in mind. Yes, he had wanted to see Duncan again--touch him if he could, but he didn’t want to dredge up the past. He should have known it would be impossible to see Duncan and not explain to him what had happened twenty-five years ago. 

“Mac, can you come sit down? I’ll try to explain, but I can’t promise you’ll understand.”

Methos watched the man he loved, the only man he would risk his head for, walk towards him. Duncan sat in the chair he had occupied earlier, needing to be near Methos, but far enough away to save himself, save his heart and soul if Methos should touch him. He took another sip of the whiskey and waited for the Ancient Immortal to begin. 

Methos sighed heavily, wanting and needing a beer, but not knowing if he were still allowed the liberties of their friendship. He pushed the thought away and took a deep breath.

“I had to leave,” he started simply.

“Why?” Duncan asked quietly.

“After you left that morning for your run, an Immortal showed up at the loft. There was no challenge issued, but there was a threat involved.”

“Who? What kind of threat?” Duncan was interested.

“It doesn’t matter now. All that you need to know is that I had to leave to protect everyone I loved.”

“It does matter, and I do need to know more.”

“Damn it! Why can’t you just leave it alone? It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“It matters to me. I loved you with everything I was. My heart. My soul. I would have given my head to protect you, but you just left. You didn’t even have the courage to tell me you were going. You just up and left while I was gone, and let that sorry excuse for a note do your explaining. It’s not enough; I do need more.” Duncan was up and pouring himself another drink. “If you can’t give me that, then leave. I’d rather live in the past, than wait for you to kill me again.”

Methos saw the tears fall from Duncan’s eyes as he lowered his head. Duncan refused to wipe them away, letting them, instead, be a visible reminder of the pain from the past. Methos knew he needed to tell Duncan what had happened that cold November day, twenty-five years ago, even though he was ashamed to admit his weakness to the man he still loved. His pride was a small price to pay compared to the love of Duncan MacLeod.

“The Immortal said that I had to leave you. Walk away from everything.”

Duncan returned to his chair. “Who was the Immortal?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Damn it, quit saying that. Don’t you realize that everything that happens to you, happens to me? Everything that matters to you, matters to me? Who. Was. The. Immortal. Methos?”

“Cassandra.”

“What?” Duncan said, not ready to believe it.

“It was Cassandra. She said it was time for me to pay for everything I had done to her. She couldn’t take my head, she promised you she wouldn’t, but she could take all my happiness, security, stability, everything I loved, away from me. It’s exactly what I did to her three thousand years ago,” he sighed resolutely and rose from his seat on the couch. 

He went to the fridge and saw his usual brand of beer. His heart ached for the years they had lost and all that Duncan had been through because of him. Picking up the beer, he snapped the lid and flipped it on top of the fridge. He turned and saw Duncan looking at him with so much love and need in his eyes Methos felt his heart quicken and tightened his grip on the cold beer. 

Duncan had watched Methos walk to the fridge and knew each movement by heart. He was transported back to the last time they’d been together, and he felt all the love and desire for the Ancient Immortal come rushing back at him. 

Methos stepped towards him, a hand reaching out, his heart already there, but Duncan shrank back.

“Don’t touch me,” he said quietly. He gestured for Methos to return to the couch and continued. “Finish your explanation.”

Methos sighed, sitting closer to Duncan than he had earlier.

“Where was I?” he said, stalling for time.

“She made you leave,” Duncan stated simply.

**_FLASHBACK – Seacouver, November 1998_ **

Methos tossed restlessly in the bed he shared with Duncan. He could never go back to sleep after Duncan left for his morning run, and today was no exception. Shivering in the chilly loft, he got out of bed and headed for a shower. He finished quickly, wanting to save his lover some hot water and making plans for breakfast. _My lover_ He thought to himself. They had been lovers for three months, and he didn’t know which gods to thank for this miracle, but he hoped that there wouldn’t be any more problems. Their friendship had survived the Horsemen and all the old lovers, and was just as strong as it had ever been. They had danced around each other for three years, flirting and teasing, but never quite able to take the next step. Then one night, the fates had intervened on behalf of true love. 

They had been at Joe’s, drinking a few beers and listening to the new band. The singer was a woman with a deep, husky voice. As she started the song, the two men, beautiful in their contrasts, locked eyes and let the song speak everything that was between them.

_Bet you think that I don’t love you, baby  
Bet you think that I  
I don’t care  
But I wanna tell you   
Well, you’ve got something   
And I’m loving you with all my heart  
I don’t ever want to part_

_’Cause I don’t wanna be with nobody but you  
No, no I don’t wanna be with no-one but you   
I wanna be wrapped up  
In the arms of my loving man  
Rock me in your loving arms like I know you can_

_Don’t you know that you can call on me, baby  
All you gotta do is say you will  
’Cause I’m ready just to love you  
And put an end to all your doubts  
I know we can work it out_

_’Cause I don’t wanna be with nobody but you  
No, no I don’t wanna be with no-one but you   
I wanna be wrapped up  
In the arms of my loving man  
Rock me in your arms like I know you can_

_Man, I love you  
So put an end to your fantasy  
Or you just might…  
You just might blow it all  
Get yourself together  
And baby, when you do  
You’re gonna see that I’ll be true to you _

The song continued on, but the two Immortals at the bar heard nothing else. Their hands touched and a pact of love was made. They scrambled home and sealed their pact with tender kisses, long touches and sounds of pleasure that made the angels blush. 

_At least that’s how I remember it!_ Methos thought to himself, as he sipped his coffee. Grinning to himself, Methos thought that if Duncan knew about his romantic whimsy, he’d never live it down. 

He felt the presence of an Immortal and reached for his sword; it wasn’t Duncan he was feeling.

_**Open the door, Methos.** _

He heard the voice in his head and knew it by the venom dripping from every word. He walked to the door, still holding the sword ready and opened it, revealing the witch from his past. He stood back and let her into the loft, keeping an eye on her for signs of trouble.

“What do you want, Cassandra?”

“I want you dead, but I’ll settle for broken.”

“What are you talking about, witch?”

“It’s time you paid for everything you did to me.”

“Oh, are you gonna take my head?” he said in mock horror.

“I don’t want you inside me forever. No, never again,” she said, visibly shaking off an image from the past.

“Then, what the hell are you doing here?” his impatience growing.

“I want you to leave Duncan and never see him again.”

“Yeah, right!” he said sarcastically.

“You’ll leave,” she said smugly. “You’ll leave, or someone will die.”

Methos raised the sword to her throat, but she didn’t back away.

“Do it, Methos. Live with my hatred inside you, and see how happy you’ll be.”

He teetered on the edge of taking her head and living with the consequences, but instead, lowered his sword and walked away from her. He stood at the window and gazed out.

“You’re going to leave Duncan,” she spoke quietly, knowing he heard every word.

“And if I don’t?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’ll kill every mortal he loves!” 

Her words were like daggers to his heart. He couldn’t be responsible for the deaths of innocent people. He had already lived that life, and didn’t want to feel that kind of despair and emptiness again.

“You’d do that to Mac?” he asked incredulously.

“I’d do that to you!” she spat out. “Joe Dawson doesn’t mean anything to me, but he means everything to you and Duncan. Then there’s Anne Lindsey and her precious baby. They’re meaningless to me, but I’ll kill them in a heartbeat if you don’t leave.”

“Duncan will kill you before he lets you hurt them,” Methos said certainly.

“Do you really want him to have my hatred inside? Do you want him to have the memories of everything you did to me? Do you hate him that much?” she paused before continuing. “Besides, you don’t deserve his love. You aren’t worthy of his trust. Don’t you realize that one day, more of your past is going to come back and kill Duncan. Can you live with that?”

She let her words sink in, knowing he was realizing the truth in them. 

“You have to leave now,” she prodded. “You have to leave before he comes back, and you can never see him again.”

“No!” he said, turning to her. “I’ll leave, but I will only stay away from Duncan for as long as the mortals live. That’s the deal, or I’ll take your head, here and now, and worry about the consequences later.”

“Fine,” she spat out, “but if you ever see or talk to him, they die.”

He nodded briefly at her, he understood and agreed. He refused to let his heart control his actions and thoughts as he gathered up his belongings. He paused for a moment in the bathroom before picking up one of Duncan’s hair ties and putting it with his stuff. He’d think about all he had lost tomorrow, right now he had to get out of the loft before Duncan got back, or he would never be able to leave. The lives of Joe and Anne and sweet little Mary meant everything to him compared to his own life and happiness. He paused at the desk to write Duncan a note.

“No!” she said venomously. “You can’t tell him anything.”

“I won’t tell him why I’m leaving, but I am going to leave this note,” he said with conviction. 

He didn’t think about the fact that he might not see Duncan for fifty years, he just wrote blindly, letting his heart find the words. In the end, all he wrote was “goodbye” and “I’ll always love you”. He hoped it would be enough, but he knew in his heart that it wouldn’t be. Not even close to enough. 

Cassandra led him out the door, but he paused and looked back at the room where he had learned to love again. He felt tears behind his eyes but refused to shed them in front of her. He’d mourn his losses later, when he was alone. He closed the door behind him with a quiet click and walked into a lonely future without the man he loved.

 

**_Present Day_ **

“So, you gave up your happiness to save everyone I loved,” Duncan summarized quietly. “I thought you left because you didn’t love me enough.”

“God, no. I loved you so much, that I didn’t matter anymore. It didn’t matter what happened to me. I gave you up so you could keep everything you loved,” he said softly and with conviction. He believed that his happiness was worth less than Duncan’s.

“But I loved you, and I lost you,” his voice was thick with emotion. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as his deep brown eyes locked with Methos’ gold-green ones.

“But I’m here now.”

Methos moved to kneel between Duncan’s knees, he gently took the Highlander’s face in his hands and licking away the falling tears. He rained kisses over Duncan’s cheeks, slowly working towards his waiting lips. Duncan had stopped moving—stopped breathing in anticipation of kissing Methos again. When their lips finally met, time stopped, and the world was right again. 

Duncan wrapped his arms around Methos, and they fell to the floor, their lips never losing contact. Their tongues danced around each other’s mouth, tasting and teasing, unable to get enough. Methos moved his hips against Duncan’s, and the younger man moaned at the contact. He reached between them and felt the heat and hardness of Methos’ cock through the heavy denim. He reached for the zipper, wanting nothing more than to feel his lover’s bare flesh again, but a ringing phone interrupted his motion. 

Methos shot up, wincing as the restricting material covering his very erect penis cut into him. He tried to adjust himself as he reached for his jacket, grabbing the annoying cell phone.

“Hello?” he answered breathlessly.

Duncan got up and went to pour himself another drink and let Methos have some privacy. He tried not to think about the ache in his groin, but it would not be forgotten. He watched the Ancient Immortal talk quietly into the phone, running a hand through his hair. When Methos’ sweater rode up, revealing his pale stomach, he caught Duncan watching him and smiled sexily. He ran his hand over the length of his hardness, still concealed in denim, and heard Duncan moan softly at the gesture. Taking a step closer to the old man, Duncan repeated the gesture Methos made, on himself. Methos closed his eyes, trying to focus on the phone call. He felt Duncan walk past him, but not touch him, and he opened his eyes to watch the Highlander lay across the bed. His eyes, darkened with desire, met Methos’ glittering ones, and he suggestively licked his lips in a purely sensuous movement. 

Methos quickly ended the call, setting the phone down and regarding Duncan with a feral gaze. 

“So, where were we?” Duncan asked huskily.

“Making up for lost time,” Methos replied, as he walked slowly towards his destiny. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The song “I don’t want to be with anybody but you” by Absent Friends is used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from the usage. Please don’t sue me unless you want a fat cat that eats too much! 
> 
> This story was beta read and made better by Diana. Any mistakes you find are my fault entirely!


End file.
